Samantha
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: The Doctor finds a new planet... Amy gets hurt... Rated M for future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

_It's nothing_ . At least that's what Amy had been telling herself for the past week. She'd suddenly started feeling something... It was different, it was weird it was... She wasn't sure. He was everywhere, literally. She'd go to sleep and he was in her dreams. Then it stopped and she forgot about those feelings.  
_Damn the Doctor and his charm!_

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

"Doctor?" Amy called as she walked into the TARDIS.

"Amy?" he yelled excitedly and appeared at the top of a stair case. Bouncing down two at a time his face was plastered with a huge grin.

"You're happy," Amy said as he practically skipped to her side.

"I am," he agreed. There was a pause. "This is the part when you ask me why I'm happy,"

"Oh, right," she replied. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I... Me... The Doctor... Have discovered a new planet," he beamed.

"Really?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Yes really!" the Doctor all but yelled.

"What's it called?" she asked.

"Samantha," he replied.

"Samantha?," she said quizzically.

"Yep... It's beautiful," he said and began working controls.

"That's nice," Amy said and walked off.

If he'd have taken the time to stop for a few seconds he would have seen that her smile was forced, her eyes were glassy and that she let out a shaky breath as she walked away, trying to keep herself composed. She went to her bed room and didn't see the Doctor again until he came looking for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy I was wondering if..." The Doctor trailed off as he walked into Amy's room. There was a suitcase, toiletry bag, back pack and hand bag sitting on the bed. Amy stepped from her ensuite. "What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm going," Amy said plainly.

"Where to?" The Doctor inquired.

"Home," she replied and continued to put things into her bags.

"But why?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Because Doctor..." she paused as she put a pair of shoes into her suitcase. "...I can't handle this anymore,"

"Handle what? Tell me, I can help," he said.

"No you can't... How can you? When I came in earlier you didn't notice that I was upset, you were so excited about your newly discovered planet," she said and blinked furiously to clear her tears.

"I can change that," The Doctor replied.

"I'm sorry but I think I need to think this over," Amy said and swung her back pack over her shoulder, her hand bag over the other, picked up the toiletry bag and began to wheel the suitcase out the door.

"No... Amy please..." The Doctor pleaded as he tried to get in front of her. She continued to walked down the hallway, fastening her pace when The Doctor tried to get in front of her. She awkwardly made her way down the stairs, past the control panel and to the door. She stopped and let the suitcase go to open the door. The Doctor took the opportunity and hastily jumped in front of Amy. He pressed his back against the door and spread his arms.

"Doctor..." Amy said.

"Amy you can't leave," he said and continued when she opened her mouth to speak. "You can't because you haven't even started to travel through time and space... You haven't given it a chance,"

"I've given it chance enough... I want to go home," Amy said with a definite tone. Something in her voice made the Doctor bring his arms to his side and he sighed. He opened the door and stepped away then watched her take her suitcase and step outside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodbye Doctor," Amy said when he stepped outside after her.

"Amy..." he whispered. She gave him a small smile then turned and began walking down the road towards her house. His eyes were welling with tears.

_Please don't leave Amy! I need you!_ He wished that he could tell her that but he seemed to have lost his voice. As Amy got further away he felt something on his face then suddenly it started to pour down rain. Amy had reached the door of the house and disappeared inside. He shook his head and stepped back into the TARDIS. Walking to the control panel he reach out to push a button but he just couldn't do it. He walked back to the door and looked out. The light was on in Amy's bedroom. He watched as her silhouette moved back and forth in front of the window.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Amy walked back and forth in her room. She was mentally kicking herself for what she'd done but a part of her was telling her it was the right thing. After some time she changed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed. She listened to the sound of the rain pound the roof. She looked at the clock on the bedside table.  
_9.30_  
She tried to get to sleep but images of The Doctor trying to stop her leaving kept replaying in her mind. She kicked the sheets off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked to the window.

Please still be here. She wished as she pulled the curtain aside and peered out. She saw a light and was confused at first. The Doctor had the door of the TARDIS open and he was sitting just inside of the door looking at the house. She quickly closed the curtain and went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 1.00am when Amy woke. She looked around, disoriented, then remembered she was in her house, not the TARDIS. There was a flash of light and she wasn't sure what it was then a few seconds later a clap of thunder sounded and she realised it was still raining. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and tried to forget the hurt look the Doctor had worn when she walked out.

_He'd be gone by now..._ She thought but still walked to the window to look out. She was surprised to see that the TARDIS was still there, the doors were still open and The Doctor was still sitting there watching. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

_If you don't look again he'll leave... And that's what you want..._ She told herself. _NO! You don't want him to leave!_

She leapt up and threw on a jacket and slipped on a pair of shoes before going downstairs. She burst out the front door and into the heavy rain, flashing lightening and rumbling thunder. As she took a step she heard the low, whirring of the TARDIS and her heart leapt from her chest. She began to run as fast as she could.

"Doctor!" she yelled.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

The Doctor had been sitting in the TARDIS with the door open for three and a half hours when he saw Amy's curtain move and she looked out again.

_That's it... I have to go_. He thought. The curtain closed and he let out a pained sigh. He closed the door of the TARDIS and walked to the control panel. He began adjusting levers and buttons and heard the TARDIS come to life.

_Just you and me old girl... _He felt the TARDIS lurch into the vortex of time and space and took a deep breath.

_It's for the best... _But not matter how much he told himself that it still felt wrong to leave Amy.

Minutes later he parked the TARDIS. Walking to the door he opened it and looked out. This was nothing like the planet he'd discovered earlier. He was positive he'd set the co-ordinates right. He went back to the control panel to double check, and sure enough the co-ordinates right. He went back to the door and looked out again. No, it was still the same as before. He stepped out onto the planet.

"It's dull..." he said to himself. The surroundings looked lifeless. The colour of the trees and flowers were so dull it was almost grey. He looked up and it looked as if there was a face in the sky... He did a double take on the sky and gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky, which was covered in storm clouds looked like... Amy's face.

_Too weird... That's not right!_ He quickly ran back inside and felt the TARDIS get sucked into the vortex as he controlled it.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Amy stood in the rain. Watching in utter disbelief as the TARDIS disappeared in front of her. She was soaked to the bone but she just stood there and stared at the spot where the TARDIS and the Doctor had been. She shivered but refused the demanding of her body to get out of the rain.

_How could he! _She stood there for another good ten minutes before she turned her back and began walking to the house. It was still raining heavily. She was now only several steps from the door when she heard that familiar whirring, then spun around to see the TARDIS reappear.

_I'll get you this time!_ She thought and began running. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out. Amy was still going pretty fast when she hit the Doctor. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't you ever, ever leave me again!" she screamed and pulled away. "You're lucky you were only gone for that time... I could have been dead when you got back!" she turned away to sneeze then turned back.

"Amy you're soaked," the Doctor pointed out.

"That's the least of my worries," Amy retorted.

"Come inside and we'll talk," he said.

"No, we can sort things right here, right now," she snapped.

"Amy please get inside, you will get sick," he pleaded.

"Forget it, now tell me wh..." she was cut off as the Doctor picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door of the TARDIS.

"Right... Get to your room, get some dry clothes on and then we can talk," the Doctor said sternly. Amy was about to argue then turned and headed for her room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hold on... I packed all of my clothes and took them back to the house," Amy said with a confused look. The Doctor looked away quickly. "Doctor?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Oh alright!" he said raising his hands in defence. "So I may have kept a shirt,"

"That's odd... But ok," Amy said and walked off. She got to her room and found one of her t-shirts on her bed, along with a pair of her jeans.

_I thought I packed these..._ She also noted a pair of her shoes on the foot of the bed. She shook her head and walked into the bathroom, undressed, dried herself with a spare towel and walked back into the bedroom.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

The Doctor watched as Amy disappeared into the TARDIS. He waited a few more seconds before quickly, but quietly, followed her. She walked into her room and pushed the door closed behind her. He pushed the door a bit and it opened enough for him to peer in. She looked at the clothes for a moment then walked into the bathroom. When she came back out he gasped quietly to himself.  
Her long, red hair was drenched and hung around her shoulders. She'd taken off her clothes and was standing there in her black bra and panties, which were soaked too.

_Oh God! Oh God! Looked away!... But, oh.. She is so hot...No! Look away!_

Finally he dragged his eyes away from her and stepped to the side.

_Oh shit!_ He cursed as he felt that certain sensation he'd been feeling for some time now. He hastily made his way to his bedroom, on the other side of the TARDIS.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

_I know you're there..._Amy thought as she dressed in the dry shirt and jeans and slipped the shoes on.

_Argh, I wish I had some dry underwear... _She left her room and headed back to the control panel only to find the Doctor wasn't there.

"Doctor?" she called out but there was no response. She started to wander the TARDIS but something, for some odd reason, was calling her to the Doctor's bedroom. As she approached the door she could hear a noise.  
_Is he talking to someone?  
_She opened the door but couldn't see him. She checked the bathroom but it too was empty. Upon entering his wardrobe she found him. He had a draw open and was looking at something.

"Doctor?" she asked. He jumped at her voice and quickly slammed the draw shut and spun around.

"Amy!" he said nervously.

"Yes... What were you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing, just... Cleaning," he replied.

"Right..." she said, then added "Oh, and next time.. Don't watched me get dressed,"

"What?" he asked quickly.

"I know you were outside my door," Amy grinned. The Doctor felt colour flush his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Amy I..." The Doctor started. There was a look in her eyes that he couldn't figure out. It was in that moment that he found himself stepping towards her then reaching out and placing his hands gently on her waist.

"Doctor..." she all but whispered. He held a finger to her lips until he replaced his finger with his lips. Somewhere deep in his mind he was telling himself to stop but he couldn't and the kiss suddenly became more frantic, more heated. His lips trailed across her jaw, down her neck and back up again.

"No!" he yelled suddenly and jumped back. "We can't,"

"Why?" Amy asked, half dazed by the events.

"Because... It's wrong... You're human... I'm alien," he said.

"Well maybe I like alien..." she smiled.

"Amy you don't understand... How can I do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" she replied.

"This, everything... Kiss you and you know..." he said softly.

"You can..." she said and stepped closer. ".. Because I can too," then she kissed him but he didn't respond. She stepped back.

"I'm sorry Amy... But I couldn't stand to hurt you," the Doctor told her.

"But you won't, not if it's what I want as well," she replied. He shook his head and turned away. Amy sighed and left.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

_This isn't fair..._ She thought as she headed back to her bedroom. _I want it... He knows he wants it... So why can't we have it... He can't deny that we have feelings for each other... _She was about to step into her bedroom when she heard footsteps.

"I'm sorry about before..." The Doctor said as she turned around.

"It's ok, I just..." she said.

"Just what?" he asked.

"Just wanted to give it a go..." she finished.

"I want to as well... But I'm afraid... Afraid that if we try it and you don't like it you'll want to leave... I don't think I could stand you leaving," he admitted.

"I won't leave..." she promised. He gave a little nod and pulled her closer then connected their lips. After a few minutes they pulled apart. He looked into her eyes with a glimmer of hope. She looked back with a smirk playing on her lips and running through her eyes.

"Just curious," she started. "What exactly were you implying that I wouldn't like?" she asked him.

"Me... Everything..." he replied. She gave him a devilish smirk and pulled him into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy pulled the Doctor into the bedroom and quickly crawled onto the bed.

"Wait..." the Doctor said as Amy pulled him down on top of her.

"What?" Amy asked, her hand still clutching the Doctors shirt.

"Are we going to... You know?" he said.

"You mean are we going to have sex?" she asked bluntly.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"We'll see how we go..." Amy smirked and then she kissed the Doctor passionately.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

The Doctor and Amy had lost all track of time as they lay in Amy's bed. He was holding her close to him. She was resting her head on his chest, listening to his hearts beat.

"You know what?" Amy started casually.

"What?" the Doctor asked a few moments later, as he rubbed circles on Amy's bare arm with his thumb. Amy didn't reply and when he looked down she had closed her eyes and was sleeping. He smiled to himself and soon settled down himself.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Amy woke to two heart beats. She smiled and lifted her head. She was still in bed with the Doctor, they were still naked, she was still happy and...

"ARRR!" she screamed and hastily pulled the sheets up around her neck.

"What!" the Doctor asked as he quickly sat up, startled by Amy's screams.

"There's a man in our bedroom..." she said, not taking her eyes from the door.

"Hello Doctor,"


	9. Chapter 9

"Jack!" the Doctor exclaimed and jumped out of bed.

"You've changed... In more ways than one..." Jack grinned at the naked Doctor.

"Oh, ahh... Hang on," the Doctor said and looked for his scattered clothes.

"What do you want me to hang onto?" Jack asked cheekily.

"Jack!" the Doctor warned.

"So, who's your friend?" Jack asked as he looked at Amy who was still in bed, clutching the sheets to herself.

"This is Amy Pond, Amy this is Captain Jack Harkness," the Doctor introduced as he pulled his clothes on.

"Pleasure to meet you Amy," Jack said with a grin.

"You too," Amy replied.

"So... How did you get in here?" the Doctor asked.

"The TARDIS was parked, first thing I saw when I arrived," Jack explained.

"Right... Where exactly are we?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"A nice planet called Samantha," Jack informed.

"Excuse me! Naked woman here," Amy interrupted.

"Well by all means, please get dressed..." Jack winked.

"Could you two please just get out," she ordered. Quickly the Doctor and Jack left as Amy threw dagger looks at them.

"She's a ripper," Jack beamed as they headed to the control panel.

"Oh yeah," the Doctor agreed.

"So you two got something going on?" Jack questioned.

"Sort of, not sure yet," the Doctor replied.

"Well... I'm not busy, we could always go and..." Jack was cut off.

"Alright you two!" Amy said as she walked up behind them. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Isn't this that planet you found before?" she asked.

"Yes..." he said. There was an odd noise, like something was trying to pick up a transmission.

"Doctor look!" Amy pointed to the leather bound screen.

* * *

A special appearance from the one and only CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS! (just because I love him!)

Enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor and Jack quickly turned to the screen but it was blank.

"I swear I saw something," Amy said.

"Can anyone else hear that?" the Doctor asked.

"Hear what?" Jack questioned. The Doctor walked to the door and opened it. Outside Samantha was bright and sunny again, like when he had first discovered the planet.

"So this is what Samantha looks like... It's pretty," Amy smiled as she stepped outside.

"Yeah... Are you sure you can't hear that... It's singing, as if someone is singing," the Doctor said.

"I can't hear anything," Amy said as she looked around.

"Me either," Jack said as he stepped out.

"Oh..." Amy said and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"I... I feel funny... Like... I can't explain it... I just..." Amy said as she rubbed her hand over her face. Seconds later she collapsed. The Doctor reacted just in time and caught her.

"Amy!" he said as he supported her. She didn't respond. Quickly he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the TARDIS and to her bedroom. Jack was quick to follow. As the Doctor lay her down on her bed he prayed that she would be fine.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know..." the Doctor said softly as he checked Amy over for any sign of why she passed out. "Please wake up," but still she remained motionless as the Doctor worried.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

It was an hour later when The Doctor and Jack left Amy who was still hadn't woken. They headed to the control panel and the Doctor began taking the TARDIS back into the vortex.

"Hey," Jack said as he put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "She'll be fine," The Doctor just nodded.

_I hope you're right._ He thought. Minutes later he landed the parked the TARDIS. He ran to the doors and opened them. Outside he was relieve to see that Amy's house was where he had hoped it would be.

"Jack, can you go into town and make sure we're in the right year," The Doctor asked.

"Sure," Jack replied. There was something about the look on the Doctor's face that told Jack something was seriously wrong. Once Jack had left the Doctor hurried back to Amy's room and scooped her unconscious form from the bed and carried her outside. Every step he took towards the house he willed her to wake. He awkwardly opened the door and carried her upstairs. When he walked into her bedroom it reminded him of how Amy had left him that night.

* * *

I think Captain Jack may be staying on for a while longer...Any thoughts on that? Yes? No?

xoxo :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Thanks," Jack smiled at the young brunette behind the counter as she handed him his change and he took his paper. Walking back out onto the street he headed back the way he'd came. He flipped through the paper as he walked down the road towards the house.

_Someone's following me... _He thought and spun around but found nobody. He shrugged his shoulders and headed into the house.

"Doctor!" he called out.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Rory watched from the corner as the man in a long, grey army coat walked towards the house.

_Who are you and why are you going to Amy's house?_ He thought. He followed the man up the road and quickly ducked behind the shed as he spun around. He peeked out and saw him go inside. Quickly Rory ran to the house and opened the door. As he was closing the door something caught his eye...Something big and blue...

_He's back!_ He headed upstairs two at a time and burst into Amy's room. He saw The Doctor sitting on the edge of the bed holding Amy's hand and the man he'd been following was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Rory?" the Doctor said as he looked up.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"It's Amy... She's not well," the Doctor all but whispered.

"Why? What happened?" Rory questioned and went to Amy's side.

"We don't know...by the way this is Jack...Jack this is Rory," the Doctor said before standing up. "Now that you're here... I want you two to do something for me,"

"Anything," Jack said quickly.

"I want you both to stay here and look after Amy... Make sure she gets what she needs, anything... Just make sure she is ok..." the Doctor informed then he leant down and kissed Amy on the forehead. "I'll be back," he whispered to her. Then he left without another word. Rory and Jack watched as he left. Jack pulled the curtains back and saw the Doctor head for the TARDIS.

"So... You and the Doctor?" Rory started casually, trying to ignore the feeling of jealousy that had washed over him when he'd walked in and seen the Doctor with Amy, how he'd kissed her and promised he'd be back.

"Met some time ago... First time I've seen him in a while," Jack said. They listened in silence as they heard the whir of the TARDIS.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Amy opened her eyes and saw Jack and...Rory.

"...First time I've seen him in a while," Jack said. Then she heard it, the sounded she dreaded to hear... The whir of the TARDIS.

"No!" she screamed and scrambled out of bed. She pushed Jack away from the window to see the TARDIS disappear. "NO!" she screamed again as tears ran down her face.

"Amy..." Rory started and tried to guide her back to bed but she pushed him away and continued to stare out the window.

"How could you..." Amy cried. "You left me once before, why did you do it again?"


	12. Chapter 12

The pain that The Doctor was feeling was nearly unbearable. He kicked the control panel of the TARDIS angrily then winced as pain shot up through his leg.

"Argh! You idiot! You should have just stayed with her, she's gonna be so mad, so upset, when she wakes up!" he cursed out loud. The TARDIS shuttered and jerked as he parked roughly. He stepped outside and looked around at the still bright and sunny Samantha. "What are you?" he asked. He could still hear the singing and began to follow the sound.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Amy was sitting on the edge of her bed with Rory on one side of her and Jack on the other. Tears were still rolling from her red, puffy eyes. She let out a shaky breath.

"Can I get you anything?" Rory asked gently.

"No thanks," Amy replied, almost inaudible.

"I know how you're feeling," Jack said.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but you don't have to," Amy said trying to force a smile but failing.

"No, I really do know how you feel," Jack said and when Amy looked at him again she saw that his eyes had lost the shine they had earlier, his face had fallen and he looked like he would break down. Jack looked back into Amy's eyes and decided to talk. "Remember when the children were speaking in unison, freaking everyone out?"

"Yeah," Rory said. Amy shook her head.

"Right... Well anyway... It went on for five days... Four days in I lost someone..." Jack took and breath and continued.

"How long had you and her been seeing each other?" Rory asked.

Jack gave a small chuckle. "His name was Ianto," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry..." Amy offered.

"He was so sweet... Always looking out for people, took care of me because I never took care of myself... You would have liked him and I'm sure he would have liked you," Jack smiled. Rory's phone broke the silence that had settled.

"Hello," he answered. "Yep...yeah...ok, sure..see you soon..."

"You got to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Amy," Rory said.

"It's ok," Amy replied.

* * *

Ooooh! Ok I'm gonna have some fun with Captain Jack *wink wink* should he be naughty or comforting towards Amy? Thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

"He'll come back," Jack said.

"What?" Amy asked and pulled her eyes away from the door where Rory had just left.

"The Doctor...He'll come back... He always does," Jack told her.

"He was fourteen years late last time..." Amy informed.

"You know how to make time go faster?" Jack questioned.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Me," Jack winked.

"What do you mean?" Amy said. Jack moved closer until he caught Amy's hand and traced random patterns across her skin.

"I was thinking..." Jack started then he kissed the back of Amy's hand, placed kisses up her arm, then her throat. "Maybe...Since we've got time..."

"Wait!" Amy said and jumped back. "What if Rory comes back or even...The Doctor,"

"Then we ask them if they would like to join in," Jack smiled. Amy stared at him for a moment then he launched forward and connected her lips with Jack.  
_I know this is wrong but I don't care!_ She thought as Jack lay down and pulled her down on top of him, the whole time their lips never parted.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Amy opened her eyes and looked around.

_Still in my bedroom, in my house..._

"Morning," Jack smiled. Amy looked towards the window and saw Jack.

"Morning," she smiled back. "What time is it?"

"Nine," Jack replied. He saw the look on her face. That desperate look of hope. "He hasn't come back,"

"Oh," was all Amy replied with. Jack went and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"You know..." he started and lay next to her. "I've been thinking..."

"Mmmm..." Amy hummed.

"What would you do if the Doctor didn't return... And I stayed..." Jack asked.

"I'd...Accept it," Amy replied and moved closer to Jack, resting her head on his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and Amy. It was just the two of them. Lying in her bed, he holding her. Jack was feeling something he hadn't felt for some time. He felt like everything might just work out, that things would be ok. Amy, on the other hand, was feelings slightly uncomfortable. She could only think about a night that happened not so long ago, when it was her and the Doctor.

"Hey..." Jack said softly as he wiped a tear from Amy's cheek. She hadn't realised that she was acctually crying until then.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok... You miss him, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Amy replied.

"I know how you feel... He left me behind once..." Jack remembered.

"What did you do til he came back?" Amy wondered.

"I ran after him... Held onto the TARDIS and off I went," Jack laughed. "Through the vortex of time and space..."

"You amaze me Captain Jack Harkness," Amy smiled.

* * *

Just a short one until later on...Tell me, should Jack and Amy get a chance to be happy for a little while? Or should ood's come and invade the town? I'm joking, I wouldn't let oods invade...or would i?... No seriously, should Amy and Jack get a little time to be happy?


	15. Chapter 15

Amy got up and walked to the bathroom, Jack wore a devilish grin as he watched her naked body. When she returned she had her bathrobe on.

"So...What should we do today?" Amy asked as she got back into bed.

"Lets see...Maybe..." he bent his head down to kiss her neck. "Some of this... Or..." he trailed his lips down to her chest.

"Yes," she whispered as his lips travelled across her neck again and then his hands were moving over every inch of her. He stopped and looked at her then got up, put up his knees either side of her hips and ripped the robe open. Hastily she got out of it. They were quick to lock lips in a passionate battle.

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· DR WHO ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Rory had just left the hospital. What was supposed to be a major emergency had turned out to be one of the older residents getting lost. He'd stayed a bit longer to make sure everything was ok. He walked down the foot path, crossed the road and headed in the direction of Amy's house.

"Rory!" Rory spun around to see the Doctor running towards him, shirtless.

"You're back," Rory stated obviously.

"Yes, how long have I been gone," the Doctor asked and started walking quickly.

"Just the night," Rory told him and hurried to keep pace.

"Wait! You left Jack and Amy alone?" the Doctor said and stopped mid step.

"Yes, why?" Rory asked. The Doctor grabbed Rory's arm and started running. "Doctor, what is it?"

"Jack, it's Jack!" the Doctor yelled. It was a sight to be seen. Two men running towards a house, one shirtless and pants ripped, the other in green scrubs. The Doctor burst into the house and went bounding up the stairs, Rory was hot on his heels. They burst into the bedroom unannounced.

"Shit!" Amy yelled and fumbled with the sheets, trying to cover Jack and herself.

"What..." Rory mumbled and stared dumbfounded at the pair.

"Oh God... Umm...this isn't what it looks like..." Amy quickly told them.

"What does it look like exactly, Doctor? Rory?" Jack asked with a cheeky grin.

"It looks like... You and Amy... In bed... Naked..." The Doctor said, swallowing hard.

"This is... Is... Wr wr wrong," Rory stuttered and ran out of the room. Quickly Jack jumped out of bed, still naked, and followed Rory.

"Doctor I..." Amy started but the Doctor crawled onto the bed and silenced her with a kiss.

"Amy... I love you... I want you... I need you... Please, please... Think very carefully about who you're going to choose," he said in barely a whisper then got off the bed and pressed himself against the wall, waiting for her reply.

"I..." Amy started as Jack burst back into the room.

"What did I miss?" he grinned.

"Nothing..." the Doctor said quickly.

"Can we have a moment?' Amy asked the Doctor. He nodded and left the bedroom. "Jack..."

"I know..." Jack said as he started pulling on his clothes. "This is the part where you tell me that you enjoyed yourself and all but you and I won't work out...It's ok,"

"I'm sorry..." Amy whispered.

"Don't be...We had a good time, that's all that matters," he smiled and placed her clothes on the bed. "I'll be down stairs,"

* * *

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time. :( So here is another chapter for you all... Thanks for the comments so far. hope you enjoy..

JB :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Where is Amy?" the Doctor asked quickly when he saw Jack walk into the kitchen.

"Getting dressed," Jack replied and sat at the table.

"Jack..." the Doctor stared but stopped.

"I get it... Amy loves you, fine...Everything is fine," Jack said and walked outside.

"He seems...Upset," Rory pointed out.

"Whose upset?" Amy asked as she walked in.

"No one," the Doctor said.

"Jack," Rory said immediately after. Amy walked to the window and looked out. Jack was sitting on the swing, staring at nothing in particular, rubbing the band of his vortex manipulator.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked as he watched Amy open the door.

"To see if he is ok," Amy replied, just a little annoyed at the tone of his voice.

"You here to see if I'm ok?" Jack asked as Amy stood next to him.

"Yeah," Amy said softly.

"Well I am... I'm just thinking," Jack replied.

"About Ianto?" Amy guessed. Jack just nodded. Amy didn't know what to say, didn't know if she should comfort him or change the topic.

"I think I'll go," Jack said and stood up.

"Where?" Amy asked curiously.

"Anywhere," Jack smiled and walked inside. "It was nice seeing you again, Doctor,"

"Are you leaving?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep...Sure the universe has more adventures for me," Jack said, a grin playing on his lips.

"I'm sure there is..." the Doctor replied and hugged Jack. "...And maybe you could call in a bit more often,"

"I think I will," Jack said. "Rory, it was a pleasure meeting you,"

"Likewise," Rory said.

"Later..." Jack said and walked back outside.

"Ok...You're off...Travel safely..." Amy said and pulled Jack close.

"Sure, just make sure you travel safely...Make sure that the Doctor takes good care of you, though I have no doubts he will," Jack told her.

"I know he will," Amy smiled, a tear in her eye. Jack kissed her on the lips before stepping back and pressing buttons on his vortex manipulator and then he was gone. Amy looked up and smiled, it was good while it lasted.

"Amy," the Doctor said from the doorway. Amy turned and looked at him. "You ready to go?"

"Sure...Wait! What about Rory?" Amy asked.

"I want you to go and have a good time," Rory said, walking outside.

"Ok..." Amy said and hugged him before the Doctor took her hand and they walked down to the TARDIS. Amy waved goodbye to Rory before stepping inside. "Where are we going?'

"Back to Samantha," the Doctor said and quickly started to set their course. Within minutes that had landed back on Samantha and when Amy and the Doctor stepped out it was the same as when they had left, except this time there was no singing and Amy didn't collapse when she stepped outside.


	17. Chapter 17

**2 Days Later**

As the Doctor and Amy sat on the velvety ground of another planet they had discovered they looked out over the vast surface of crystal that made an ocean like scene.

"You never did tell me why you went back to Samantha..." Amy said casually as they watched the three suns of the newly discovered planet set. The Doctor sat in deep thought, thinking of several ways to answer Amy. In the end he moved closer to her and kissed her.

"I didn't think I needed to," the Doctor smiled. Amy pecked his lips then looked back to the suns disappearing below the horizon now. They sat there for some time, watching the splendid suns disappear behind the curtain of the horizon and letting the three moons take their place on the stage like sky.

"Do you love me?" Amy asked, moving from the Doctor so she could face him.

"Of course I do," the Doctor said, a flash of fear darting across his eye because he though maybe, just maybe, Amy didn't love him back. Then a smile appear on her face and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good, 'cause I love you, my raggedy Doctor" she grinned before leaning over to kiss him, she knew he would eventually tell her why he went back. As they sat there and watched the moons and the captivating nocturnal creatures that were appearing they both knew how lucky they were to have someone so special. So life went on... They continued to travel... The universe continued to create history... And one day as they lay in bed, holding each other after having made love

"Hello good looking!" Jack burst through the door of their bedroom in the TARDIS.

* * *

That's the end! Thanks for reading..Hope you enjoyed it.I enjoyed writing it...  
Jack just had to make a final appearance. :)


End file.
